Standing In Front Of You
by phasha18
Summary: AU - Isabella Stilinski was 7 years old when her little brother Stiles was born, she was 9 when he was diagnosed as being autistic. That was when she decided that she'd do everything she could to help her little brother make friends. She was 11 when she met Derek Hale and Jordan Parrish at school and the three became inseparable. Also posted on AO3.
1. Chapter 01: 2000

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters from Teen Wolf they belong to their creator. I own Isabella Stilinski and anything/anyone else you don't recognise._

 _ **Note:** This is based purely on some of my experiences looking after my neighbours children, one of which is severely autistic and the other the complete opposite. Also based off of observations, so please forgive me if its not entirely accurate. _

**_Standing In Front Of You_**

 **CH 1** \- _2000_

Isabella Stilinski stood listening to her parents arguing over the best way to help their youngest child, Stiles. It wasn't unusual for them to be arguing over him but it was when they didn't realise that Stiles was watching them not understanding what was going on. Isabella noticed that Stiles was watching them, whilst rocking back and forth on his heels, so she quickly walked in and crouched in front of him.

"Hey buddy," she smiled, putting her hand on his shoulder gently as the six year old looked at both their parents.

"Mmm," Stiles made the slightest sound before he looked at her, his little eyes full of wonder as he continued rocking back and forth.

"Come here," Isabella held her arms out for him and waited for a second before he wrapped his arms around her neck. "Mom, dad I'm going to take Stiles to the park," Isabella said as she stood up scooping Stiles up at the same time. Neither of her parents heard her so she took Stiles up to his room. "Come on buddy, lets put our warm coats on,"

"Why?" Stiles questioned quietly, there was a few words that he would say and only to Isabella and 'why' was always one of them.

"I'm going to take you to the sand box," Isabella replied as she helped Stiles into his blue puffy jacket that was one of the few pieces of clothes that didn't irritate him.

Stiles clapped his hands together happily before Isabella put his shoes on him and then lead him down the hall to her room so she could grab her jacket. The park was only a short distance away, and she knew that Stiles wouldn't walk the entire distance so she picked him again intending to put him down when they were half way there. As they were leaving the house Noah and Claudia looked up having seemingly stopped arguing.

"Bella, where are you going?" Noah questioned, as Claudia walked away from him and headed towards the kitchen.

"Taking Stiles to the park, I've got his little emergency bag with snacks etcetera," Isabella answered, holding up the bag as Stiles started to clap his hands against her side. "We'll be back in an hour,"

"It's just you kids and your mom for dinner tonight, I have to go into the station," Noah said, Isabella nodded, their dad heading off to work wasn't unusual. "Hey buddy, dad has to go into work, I'll see you in the morning. Be good for your mom and sister," Noah slightly ruffled Stiles hair with a smile before Isabella and Stiles were off to the park and he was out the door to the cruiser.

Isabella and Stiles walked to the park with Isabella putting Stiles down when they were a block away. The two of them walked with Stiles clapping his hands excitedly until they got the gate of the park when he stopped and looked up at Isabella and then at all the kids and put his hands to ears. Isabella crouched down in front of him giving him a cuddle telling him that it was okay before she scooped him in her arms and took him to the seats beside the sand box. In the sand box there was a little boy with floppy brown hair building sandcastles.

"Mommy!" the little boy giggled, grinning at his mother Melissa McCall who Isabella found was sitting next to her.

"Scott! Don't do that!" the little boys mother Melissa said, gasping as Scott moved to tip sand into Isabella's bag.

"It's alright, my little brother does it all the time," Isabella said motioning to Stiles as he climbed off her lap and went and sat on the edge of the sand box.

"My names Scott, what's yours?" Scott asked moving close to Stiles who moved backwards slightly almost toppling over.

"St...Stiles..." his voice was barely audible over all the kids playing as Isabella jumped off the seat and crouched downside him.

"Hey buddy, it's okay," Isabella soothed, giving Stiles her hand to play with before she glanced at Scott's mom and then back to Scott. "Hi Scott, I'm Isabella and this is Stiles,"

Stiles sat and played with Isabella's hand for a minute before edging his way back into the sand box and sitting opposite Scott. Scott watching Stiles intently to see what he was building before mimicking him. Neither boy saying a word until Scott decided that Stiles was his new best-friend, Stiles deciding the same thing being smitten with the boy opposite him. It turned out that Melissa was friends with Noah and Claudia and also worked at the hospital so she knew Stiles from the visits.


	2. Chapter 02: 2011

**CH 2 -** _2011_

Eleven years later and Stiles and Isabella had lost their mother, and Isabella found herself looking after Stiles more than when she was a teenager. Scott was often at the house helping to keep Stiles calm and pre-occupied when ever Isabella had to go out. Stiles was talking more, almost to the point of not being able to be quiet. Granted he was only talking to Scott, Isabella and Noah and on the odd occasion his teachers at the school he'd been attending since he was 7.

"Hey Scott, can you keep an eye on Stiles? I need to run out," Isabella questioned, looking at the now seventeen year old teen as she stopped in the door way of Stiles room before she walked in. "Hey buddy," Isabella gently put her hand on Stiles shoulder as he was focused on tearing a piece of paper to shreds.

"Hi," Stiles didn't look up from the paper and continued to shred it to pieces until only a fraction was left which he then rubbed between his fingers.

"Scott's going to hang out with you a little longer, okay? I have to go out but I'll bring you back something," Isabella said quietly, causing Stiles to look at her with the same eyes full of wonder. "I'll be back before the storm hits, I promise," she added as she glanced out the window and saw the big black storm clouds rolling in.

"We'll be good, won't we Stiles?" Scott said offering up a smile to Isabella before he quietly added. "Happy twenty-fourth birthday,"

"Thanks Scott," Isabelle smiled at him before she found Stiles' arms wrapped firmly around her neck in a hug. "Thank you Stiles,"

"Birthday," was all Stiles said, causing Isabella to smile a little wider at him.

"That's right, I'll be back soon okay?" Stiles nodded but hugged Isabella tighter not wanting her to go, "You can't come with me, but we'll do something fun tomorrow," Stiles held up his hand with his thumb, index finger and pinky finger out while his ring and middle finger were down. Isabella responded with the same symbol. "I love you, too,"

Stiles slowly let go of Isabella and returned to the paper that he was holding and started rubbing it between his fingers so Isabella motioned for Scott to follow her for a moment. Scott followed Isabella to the kitchen where she'd left a container of sausages, one of cheese and one of animal crackers. Scott knew that they were some f the only foods that his friend would eat. Isabella walked out the front door and smiled when she saw the familiar black Camaro pulling up.

"Hey you," she smiled as Derek Hale climbed out of the car and walked around to the passenger side opening the door for her.

"Hey," Derek smiled back at, closing the door after she had climbed in. "Happy Birthday," Derek leant over and kissed her on the cheek after he'd gotten in and shut the door. "What did you tell your old man?"

"Not a damn thing, he's not home," Isabella answered pausing before she continued. "Scott's looking after Stiles,"

"Scott?" Derek raised an eyebrow as he started the car and headed towards the bowling alley.

"Yeah, they met in the sand box ten years ago," Isabella replied thinking back to the day that Melissa had scolded Scott for going to sand in her bag. "Same day that Cora bowled me over when I stood up,"

"You know she only did that so I'd talk to you, right?" Derek laughed, Isabella had been one of the few girls that Derek had actually talked to during high-school. "I swear she didn't realise that we were in the same grade,"

"Yeah, but Cora's weird," Isabella smirked, Derek's little sister was bright little spark but Isabella had affectionately decided that she was weird. "How's Isaac fitting in?"

"He had a nightmare last night when I went to bed...he was hiding in the corner of the room," Derek answered as they continued to drive and eventually pulled up outside the bowling alley. "He won't talk about it though...he's effectively gone mute,"

Isabelle and Derek sat in the parking lot before eventually deciding not to go inside and headed towards the preserve instead. Once they were at the preserve they sat in the car for a couple of minutes before getting out and walking to the look out. Derek's parents had taken Isaac Lahey in after it was discovered that the teen was being both mentally and physically abused.

"Dad's doing a double shift tonight if you wanted to stay?" Isabella said turning to Derek as they sat on one of the rocks looking out over the city. "We can get Isaac too if you want?"

"Always," Derek smiled wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her close. "You know, mom loves you,"

"And what about you?" Isabella smirked as she rested her head against his shoulder. "Do you?"

"Thought that was pretty damn obvious," Derek laughed, planting a kiss on her nose. "You know I love you,"

Back at the Stilinski's, Scott was sitting cross-legged on Stiles bed watching as his friend picked up piece of paper after piece of paper and pulled it at apart before rubbing what was left between his fingers. After a few minutes Stiles stood up and walked over to Scott his empty bottle of water in his hand and held it out to him. It took Scott longer than he'd liked to admit to realise that Stiles wanted more water and wanted Scott to do it for him.

Scott unfolded his legs from underneath him and stood up before finding that Stiles had grabbed hold of his hand. "Oh, you want some more water?" Scott questioned, Stiles nodded and pulled him towards the kitchen.

Stiles stopped walking right as they got to the kitchen, as though he wasn't allowed in. Scott didn't push him and simply walked over to the sink uncapping the drink bottle and filling it up again. When he turned around Stiles had moved and was standing staring at the sausages, the lid slightly off indicating that he'd opened it.

"You hungry?" Scott held out the drink bottle and glanced down at his friends hand and noticed him gripping onto the sausage. Stiles nodded taking the drink bottle in his free hand and sitting on one of the stools at the counter. "How about I put some sausages and cheese on a plate for you?"

"Okay," the kitchen was one of the only places that Stiles wasn't allowed in by himself. "Isabella?" now Scott was in trouble he didn't know what to tell him.

"Isabella will be back soon," Scott answered as he took a plate from the cupboard and put it in front of Stiles before putting some sausages and cheese on it. Stiles didn't acknowledge what Scott said, and if he did he was too busy picking at the sausage.

"Tony Stark's new assistant is Natalie Rushman," Stiles said before he took a bite of the sausage, chewed it before he continued. "But she's really Natasha...Roma..." Stiles stuttered over what to say, looking at Scott with pleading eyes.

Scott smiled at him before he finished the sentence. "Romanoff," if it was one thing he was certain of all the times that he'd heard Stiles talking about the last Iron Man movie he could help.

"She's Black Widow," Stiles added proudly a smile evident on his face before he went back to eating what was in front of him.

After Stiles was finished eating, or eating what he felt like eating Scott took him into the living room and put something on that he knew that would keep Stiles' mind off the incoming storm. As they were watching one of the Star Wars movies that Stiles owned, Scott tuned out when he heard a rumble of thunder right as the camaro turned up. Scott muttered a word of thanks as the front door opened and Isabella, Derek and Isaac stepped through all soaked to the bone. Derek didn't have an umbrella in his car which Isabella said was ridiculous.

"Der, you really need to start keeping an umbrella in your car," Isabella said turning to Derek before she looked at Isaac and spoke again. "Don't you agree Isaac?" Isaac nodded, but didn't say anything his eyes darting around the room before they settled on Scott. "Hey Scott, do you think you can maybe grab some towels?"

"What? I've never been stuck in a damn downpour," Derek huffed, his hands resting on his hips as Scott disappeared down the hall to before returning with towels.

"Hey Buddy, Thanks Scott," Isabella said, as Stiles attention was on her after hearing her talking but not to him. "Do you remember Derek and Isaac?" Stiles nodded before his attention returned to the movie. "Come on you two, I'll grab you some clothes." Scott handed the towels to Derek and Isaac after Isabella took hers and the two followed her towards her room.

"How do you even have clothes for us?" Derek asked, seemingly forgetting the times he'd stay and leave something behind having to climb out the window when her father got home.

"Uh, all the times you used to leave something behind," Isabella laughed, tossing some clothes at both of them. "I have one of Isaac's lacrosse jersey's too from when he leant it to Stiles a couple of weeks back,"

Isabella walked across the hall to the bathroom shutting her bedroom door and the bathroom door behind her changing quickly and tossing her wet clothes into the hamper. When she re-emerged Derek and Isaac were both standing holding their wet clothes. Isabella rolled her eyes and motioned for them to follow her and they'd put them in the dryer.

"I still don't get why you didn't grab clothes if you're staying the night," Isabella shrugged, they'd grabbed pyjama's and left them in the car in the rush to get inside. "Stick them in for forty-five minutes,"

"Hey Iz, he just realised it's storming," Scott said almost the second that Isabella walked back into the living room to see Stiles rocking back and forth doing the sign for scared and thrusting both his hands in front of his body.

Isabella sat on the lounge and held her arms out before she spoke quietly to Stiles. "Come here buddy," she smiled at him and waited watching to see what he would do. Stiles slowly but surely made his way into Isabella's arms getting as close as he could before he pulled her arms around him. "Shh, it's alright," Isabella whispered her arms firmly around Stiles as she spoke.

"They really get to him huh?" Scott asked, sitting down beside them but close enough that he wasn't invading Stiles' space.

"Yeah, they have since he was little even before you met him," Isabella said as Stiles jumped and clung tighter to her. "Hey Der, come sit here," Isabella motioned with her head to the other side of the lounge.

"You sure?" Derek raised his eyebrow as Isaac stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"Yeah, it'll be fine. He'll let you know if it's not," Isabella answered, before she looked to Isaac and spoke again. "Isaac, it's alright to sit down," she smiled as both Derek and Isaac moved to sit down, Derek sat beside her while Isaac sat in the single sofa chair.


	3. Chapter 03: 2004

**A/N:** _Every year is a separate chapter...2011 will be kind of done as a continuous time-stream. As usual thanks for reading! Hope you're enjoying, any questions?_

 **CH 3** _-2004_

Isabella stood holding Stiles' hand as they watched their father talking with their mother, Stiles was rocking back and forth on his feet tugging gently on Isabella's hand as he did so. Isabella had just turned seventeen, and being in the hospital watching their mother was the last thing that she had expected to be doing. Stiles looked up at Isabella and tugged on her hand before he started to walk away from the room.

"Hang on buddy, we have to tell dad where we're going okay?" Isabella asked crouching down to his level, listening as he mumbled an okay to her. "Mom, dad...I'm just going to take Stiles for a walk,"

"Alright sweetheart, just make sure he doesn't get into anything," Noah said, looking out the door at Isabella who was still holding Stiles hand as he tried to get away.

"Yes dad," Isabella answered before she allowed Stiles to drag her away. "Where are we going?" she questioned, having an idea that Stiles was taking her to the nurse station to see Melissa.

"Scott," Stiles answered, not stopping as he lead her down the hallway to the elevator and waited until she pressed the button.

"Okay, lets go see if Melissa is in today," Isabella smiled as she pressed the down arrow and they waited for the elevator. The second it arrived and the doors opened Stiles waited until Isabella stepped in before he tentatively stepped in beside her. "Buddy, can you tell me who Princess Leia is again?" Isabella asked, it was a way to distract him from being cooped up.

"Princess Leia is Luke Skywalkers sister," Stiles said quietly as he rocked back and forth and looked up at Isabella before looking back at the ground. "Darth Vader is their father," Stiles continued on talking about everything that Princess Leia was until they reached the ground floor.

Once the elevator doors opened, Stiles again waited until Isabella had stepped out and followed her before leading her towards the nurses station where Melissa was. Melissa looked up from the paper work she was filing when she saw the top of Stiles' head poking up above the desk. Isabella smiled at her as she walked around the desk and crouched down in front of Stiles.

"Hi Stiles, I'm Melissa. Do you remember me?" Melissa asked, it was something that everyone asked him until he said their names on his own. Stiles nodded and held out his hand towards her not letting go of Isabella's with his other hand.

"Scott," Stiles said this time more clearly than when he had been telling Isabella that was where he wanted to go.

"Hi Melissa, he wants to see Scott, and he associates you with Scott," Isabella explained, watching as Melissa took Stiles hand and Stiles slowly let go of hers.

"Scott just took himself to the toilet, he'll be back in a minute," Melissa said pausing as she smiled at Stiles and then at Isabella. "How about we sit over here and wait for him?" Melissa suggested leading Stiles over to a row of seats out of the way of everyone. Stiles nodded and slapped his free hand against his leg in an almost clapping motion.

Isabella followed Stiles and Melissa over to the seats and the three of them sat down, with Isabella managing to hand Stiles a piece of paper that he could pull apart. Melissa smiled at Stiles and looked up as Scott was walking back from the bathroom. The second that Scott saw Stiles he made a beeline for his friend and stopped in front of him.

"Scott," Stiles smiled brightly as he looked up but didn't stop with the paper in his hands.

"Hi Stiles," Scott smiled, Isabella let out a little laugh before she stood up so that Scott could sit next to Stiles.

"Scott, can you sit with Stiles? I just want to talk to Isabella for a minute," Melissa asked, looking at Isabella as if to ask do you trust my son to sit with your little brother.

"Hey buddy, Scott's going to sit with you okay? I'm just going over there so you can still see me," Isabella said, so both she and Melissa waited until Stiles acknowledged what she had said to him.

"Okay," Stiles nodded, watching as Isabella followed Melissa a short distance away from them.

"How's he doing in school? I asked your dad the other day but he didn't say anything," Melissa said, sometimes Noah wasn't the best parent in the world but he tried his hardest he just didn't know how to cope with Stiles without Claudia and Isabella.

"He's been going okay, he does half days three days a week when I pick him up and take him back to school with me," Isabella said, as Stiles did Monday, Thursday an Friday with Isabella while doing full days at the school on Tuesday and Wednesday.

"Scott's really taken by him, he asked if he could learn some of the signs he's seen Stiles do with you," Melissa said, as both she and Scott had watched Stiles and Isabella communicate in ASL when he seemed to be getting overwhelmed.

"I can show him a couple of the easy ones, but the one he's given Scott now he's scared," Isabella said as she noticed that Stiles had moved both his hands across his body and dropped the paper as there was a loud clap of thunder.

Isabella quickly walked back over to Stiles crouching down in front of him and signed that it was okay before she extended her arms to him. Stiles looked at Scott and then back at Isabella before slowly climbing into her arms and wrapping his own around her neck.


	4. Chapter 04: 2011

**CH 4** \- _2011_

Derek glanced at Isabella and Stiles and noticed that the teenager had closed his eyes, yet he was still clinging to his sister. There was another loud clap of thunder, this time everyone jumped as the lights went out. Isabella swore under her breath as Derek wrapped an arm around her being careful not to touch Stiles at the same time.

"Just what we needed, a black out," Isabella said, as the lights didn't come back on and the darkness stayed. "Scott, did you want to stay the night?"

"If I can?" Scott answered, Isabella just laughed she wouldn't have asked if it wasn't alright.

"Of course, you know where everything is," Isabella smiled, before resting her head against Derek's and noticed that he was watching Isaac. "How long has it been since he spoke?" she whispered, knowing that Derek would know who she was talking about.

"Five months, mom doesn't think that it's worth teaching him to sign," Derek said, Isaac had been refusing to talk after his father had been killed much like when his mother had left when they were kids. "Laura's been teaching him or trying to,"

"I have an idea...hey Scott do you remember when you asked your mom about me teaching you sign's so that you could communicate with Stiles?" Isabella asked, Scott nodded he remembered he day and then remembered Melissa asking Isabella about it. "Do you think you could maybe try with Isaac?"

"You think Laura's way is too hard?" Derek questioned, before Isabella could say anything Isaac nodded – Laura moved her hands too fast for him to understand.

"Tomorrow's Saturday, so we can start then?" Scott suggested, glancing at Isaac who nodded again. Scott smiled at him and held out his hand as he stood up. "Blackouts mean camping in the lounge room,"

"We both have trouble keeping up with Laura," Isabella laughed, her and Derek had tried one day but Laura had gotten frustrated with both of them and given them the finger.

Isabella watched as Isaac took Scott's hand before Scott lead him towards the linen closet to get blankets and pillows. Scott had stayed plenty of times and knew that Isabella would take Stiles to his room, before returning to the lounge room and hanging with him. Stiles didn't like when people that weren't family stayed in his room.

"I will probably disappear into my room at some point, just because Stiles has a habit of going in there and climbing into the bed with me," Isabella said, as she glanced down at Stiles who was snoring lightly and now only clinging to her shirt. "And tonight it's probably best if you don't come in,"

"But," Derek mock whined planting a kiss on her forehead as Scott and Isaac returned carrying blankets and pillows.

"No ifs, ands, buts or coconuts," Isabella stuck her tongue out as Scott dropped the blankets in the middle of the floor.

"You're still doing that?" Scott laughed, he remembered the first time she'd said it to him it had been after she'd finished explaining to Stiles that he couldn't stay up until midnight.

"Yep, gets a laugh out of you every time," Isabella answered, jumping as her phone rang from in her pocket. "Good sign the phone lines aren't down yet,"

"Yeah, but look outside no one has any power," Scott said as he walked over to the window and peered out the curtains.

"Hey pop, yeah Stiles is asleep we were watching Star Wars with Scott, Derek and Isaac," Isabella said answering all of her fathers questions at once. "And yes the three of them are staying tonight, Scott's calling his mom now,"

Scott was on the phone to Melissa telling her that he was spending the night at the Stilinski's as the storm was too bad for him to go out on his bike in. Derek's mother already knew where he and Isaac were as they'd told her they were spending the night when they'd picked Isaac up. When it seemed like the rain had died down Derek made the decision to run out to the car and grab the bag with their clothes in it. By the time Derek had gotten back to the front door a police cruiser had pulled up out the front.

"Hey Hale, wait up," Deputy Jordan Parrish's voice rang out behind him and he saw him running up the path. "Sheriff wants to make sure you're not getting hinky with his daughter,"

"Seriously? Dude we've been friends for how long?" Derek replied, rolling his eyes as Jordan threw his arm around his shoulder.

"Thirteen years!" Isabella laughed, opening the door she'd managed to get Stiles to sit on the lounge by himself while she stood up. "Hey Jordan," Isabella signed, poking her tongue out at the end.

"Hey, Happy Birthday Bella," Jordan smiled at her signing at the same time before giving her a quick hug and kiss before he followed Derek inside. Jordan was 80% deaf in his right ear and 25% in the other after joining the army and bomb going off near him he was lucky that he hadn't lost all hearing.

"Thanks," Isabella answered, motioning for the two of them to follow her to the kitchen. "Hang here for a few, I'm gonna see if I can get Stiles to calm down enough to sleep," Isabella said before she disappeared back into the lounge room and crouched down in front of Stiles.

Stiles looked almost vacantly at Isabella as she made the sign that it was time for bed by motioning to her wrist and then putting her head on her hands. Stiles nodded sleepily before he stood up and started heading towards his room. Isabella followed him in order to make sure that he followed his routine of putting his pyjamas on and then using the bathroom. The good thing about Stiles' room and the bathroom was they were both lit by moonlight, until Isabella closed the blackout curtains once he was in bed.

"Scott?" Stiles voice was quiet but loud enough for Isabella to hear his request, it was the first time he'd asked for Scott.

"Do you want Scott to sleep in here with you tonight?" Isabella asked uncertainly as she sat on the bed beside him, close enough that she wasn't touching him but he still felt calm. Instead of answering Stiles clapped his hands together as he rolled onto his side. "Okay, I'll bring up a pillow and some blankets for him," Isabella smiled, leaning over and kissing the top of his head. "I'll be back in a minute," Stiles didn't say anything or do anything except clap before Isabella disappeared from his room and headed back to the lounge. "Hey Scott, Stiles would like you to sleep in his room tonight,"

"Wait...he wants what?" Scott blinked not sure if he heard Isabella correctly, but watched as she picked up one of the pillows and a couple of the blankets.

"He wants you to sleep in his room tonight, I know I wasn't sure at first but it's Stiles and you know how he can be," Isabella said before she headed back to the room with the blankets and pillow. "Come on,"

Stiles looked up as Isabella and Scott entered the room, Isabella moved a couple of things out of the way before she pulled a trundle bed from inside of Stiles' cupboard. She quickly set it up tossing the blanket and pillow on the bed, so it was far away enough that Stiles wouldn't trip over it if he climbed out later in the night. Stiles looked at Isabella and pulled his hand out from under the covers and made the 'I love you' sign which Isabella replied with.

"How's dad coping with a Deputy who's partially deaf?" Isabella asked after she'd rejoined them in the kitchen, Isaac joining them and sitting at the counter.

"Pretty sure that he forgets half the time because I still talk," Jordan answered, half signing as he looked at both Derek and Isabella. "Did you really celebrate your birthday without me?"

"Maybe, I just took her to the preserve and then we came back here and then the power went out," Derek said, not bothering to sign as the moon disappeared behind the clouds again and there was a loud crack of thunder.

"Fuck," it was evident that none of them were particularly fond of storms, which was on reason that Isabella preferred when they were all together.

"Your old man may have sent me home because I was a tad too jumpy with all the thunder and lightening going on," Jordan shrugged, it wasn't his fault that they sometimes reminded him of the bomb going off.


	5. Chapter 05: 2002

**CH 5** \- _2002_

Derek and Isabella stood in front of Jordan signing to see how much their friend would pick up on. Jordan understood some of it and others just left him confused. It wasn't until Isabella stopped signed and started speaking again that he started picking it up. Being fifteen years old they didn't realise just how important those lesson would be later on in life.

"Hey Jordan, he asked if you wanted to go running in the preserve?" Isabella asked signing some of the words as Laura walked on to the porch shaking her head at the three of them. "What?"

'Do you want me to teach him?' Laura signed, being careful to slow down her movements as she had started to realise that sometimes Derek and Isabella gave her blank looks.

"No, you go too fast," Derek signed, laughing at the same time before wrapping Laura in a hug and pulling away from her. "Sorry, we're not all as fast as you and mom," Laura rolled her eyes before signing that she was going out.

"Stiles is with mom today, I think she was taking him to the zoo," Isabella said as Laura left them, and they decided to forgo signing for a little while.

"Isabella!" Cora yelled excitedly once she realised that she had heard Isabella's voice talking to her brother on the front porch. "When did you get here?"

"Uh..." Isabella's eyes went wide as she looked at Jordan and then at Derek not knowing how to tell they'd been there for an hour.

"They just got here," Derek lied, his eight year old sister didn't need to know how long his best-friends had been there for. "And now we're heading into the preserve for a run,"

"Can I come?" Cora questioned, grinning brightly at Isabella as she spoke. "Please?"

"I'll tell you what I'll come back and you can show me your Barbie's later?" Isabella smiled at her before Jordan and Derek took of running forcing Isabella to jump off the porch and race after them.

Meanwhile Claudia had taken Stiles and Scott to the local petting zoo so that Stiles could see the baby animals. He'd told Isabella that he wanted to see the baby goats. He knew that on Saturday's Isabella did things with Derek and Jordan in morning and then played with him in the afternoon.

"Stiles, Scott, wait just a minute," Claudia said as she looked for the bag that she knew Isabella had packed for Stiles the night before.

"Mrs Stilinski, I think Stiles needs to use the bathroom," Scott said as he watched Stiles sign 'toilet' repeatedly.

"Okay, found it," Claudia said straightening up as she found the bag and slung it over her shoulder before taking both of their hands in hers. "Stiles, sweetheart once we go inside we can go to the toilet okay?" Stiles nodded before starting to pull his mother along towards the entrance of the petting zoo.

"Stiles," Scott said his best-friends name quietly as he let go of Claudia's hand and held it out for Stiles to take. "Let's wait over here for your mom okay?" Scott asked as Stiles took his hand and allowed him to lead him a short distance from his mom so that she was still in sight.

Claudia got three tickets for the petting zoo and proceeded to take the boys inside, taking Stiles straight to the bathroom and having Scott wait with Natalie Martin who had taken her daughter Lydia to the petting zoo. Lydia had wanted to see the ponies and llamas.

"Morning Natalie, could you keep an eye on Scott for a couple of minutes?" Claudia questioned upon seeing her friend, and her daughter arriving at the zoo minutes after they had. "Stiles needs to use the bathroom," Claudia said motioning to Stiles who had started signing 'toilet' again.

"Morning Claudia, I can do that for you. Hi Scott," Natalie said as Claudia walked Stiles into the disabled stall. "Lydia, be nice to Scott,"

"Hi Mrs Martin, hi Lydia," Scott was quiet as he spoke to both of them, silently wishing that Stiles would be back soon.

"What animals are you looking forward to seeing?" Natalie smiled at Scott as she asked the question and looked around to see which way they had to go for Lydia to see the ponies.

"The sheep and pigs, Stiles wants to see the goats," Scott answered honestly, he felt like he was waiting for Stiles and Claudia for hours when it was only 5 minutes that they were gone.

"Scott," Stiles said the second that he and Claudia emerged from the stall holding his hand. "Baby goats,"

"Yes, we'll get Scott and see the baby goats," Claudia said as she guided Stiles towards where Scott was standing waiting with Natalie and Lydia. "Stiles, sweetheart this is Mrs Martin and Lydia,"

"She has red hair," Stiles pointed to Lydia as he spoke and then looked down at the ground.

Lydia looked at her mother and then at Scott and Stiles before her eyes landed on Claudia as though she wanted an explanation as to why Stiles was different. Natalie crouched down in front of Lydia and took both of her hands in hers before she explained that Stiles was autistic and that he needed a little bit of extra care but he was just as bright as she was. Lydia decided that day she'd discover more about it in case other kids asked.

"Stiles' favourite thing is a red Christmas decoration," Scott said, remembering that it was the first thing Isabella had handed Stiles one day when he had a panic attack.

"My favourite colour is red," Stiles spoke quietly to Scott as they walked towards the baby goats. "Her hair was red,"


	6. Chapter 06: 2009

**CH 6** \- _2009_

 _**include actual quote from Treasure Islands RL Stevenson**_

Isabella sat in the living room of the Hale's House with Derek and Cora they were taking turns at getting Stiles to read to them. Stiles was comfortable at the Hale's as he had started spending two days a week there after school, it helped that Talia and her husband ran the school for children and teens with Special needs that Stiles has started attending at the age of 7.

"Uhm Talia...I have a favour to ask," Isabella said as she noticed Derek and Cora's mother walking past the living room.

"What would you like?" Talia asked stopping as she listened to Stiles reading a passage from Treasure Island to Cora.

"Actually, Stiles wanted to ask you," Isabella said as she gently put her hand on Stiles knee to gain his attention. "Hey buddy, you can ask Talia your question now," she smiled looking at him as he acknowledged that she was talking to him.

"Isabella and Derek are going to visit Jordan...can I..." Stiles paused for a minute trying to think of what he wanted to say before he spoke again. "I stay until the come back?"

Talia didn't hesitate in answering him. "Of course you can stay, Stiles, you're always welcome here," Talia smiled at him, watching as he smiled back at her before returning to reading to Cora. "Go, he can stay until you come back,"

"Thanks Talia," Isabella smiled before she made the 'I love you' sign to Stiles and kissed the top of his head. "I'll be back soon,"

"You get to hang with mom and Cora," Derek said before he added that he and Isabella would be back. Stiles nodded briefly but continued to read to Cora.

"He's doing fine, aren't you Stiles?" Cora said her attention completely on Stiles as she glanced at her mother, brother and Isabella.

"Mostly he would not speak when spoken to, only look up sudden and fierce and blow through his nose like a fog-horn;" Stiles read out loud as Isabella and Derek stood up to leave the room and head off to see Jordan.

Jordan was laying in a private room in a hospital in Redding, CA. From Beacon Hills to Redding it was around a two hour drive, so they were hoping that they'd be back by dinner time. Why Jordan's parents had, had the army put him there they didn't know but they did know that Jordan was refusing to speak to anyone. By the time that Isabella and Derek arrived in Redding at the hospital it was 2PM, and they understood why he'd been sent there.

"So we know why his parents had him here instead of back home at least," Isabella said as they pulled up at the address that Jordan's parents had sent them.

"Yeah, I have his room number written down. They said to go sign in and talk to one of the nurses at the front," Derek said as he switched the car off and grabbed hold of her hand. "Just remember they said he was okay, just not talking to anyone,"

"I know, but you know that hospitals and me don't mix after mom," Isabella said as she undid her seat-belt and Derek squeezed her hand.

Derek and Isabella walked in and headed straight for the front desk telling then that they were there to see Jordan Parrish. The nurse nodded and showed them down to his room, warning them that he may not speak to them. Isabella and Derek smiled saying that it wasn't a problem.

"Hey you," Isabella signed the second they walked into the room.

"Sorry it took us so long," Derek added signing as both of them glanced at the nurse who hadn't left the room.

"Bella, Derek, it's okay," Jordan signed back slightly smirking at the nurse who raised an eyebrow at them and semi-scowled.

"Were you seriously playing dumb?" Isabella signed speaking at the same time as she raised her eyebrow at him and moved closer taking in his bandaged figure. Jordan nodded shrugging at her.

"How are you feeling?" Derek signed, as he moved closer and sat on one side while Isabella sat on the other before she gave him a hug.

"Been better," Jordan signed back he hadn't spoken yet and wasn't about to while the nurse was in the room first he wanted to hear his own voice around people he knew first. The three of them looked at the door as the nurse left closing it behind her.

"How much can you hear?" Isabella asked, she happened to be sitting on the side that was at a moderate loss.

"Almost nothing on the side Derek's on," Jordan said signing at the same time as the sound of his voice was raspy after having not talked for over a month. "I can hear you talking fine though," he signed motioning to Isabella.

Derek tapped Jordan on the shoulder so that his best-friend had to look at him, Jordan smiled at him and before he knew it found himself being hugged by Derek. Isabella wanted in on the hug so she joined them before the three of them pulled apart and Derek told Jordan that if he got hearing aids to make sure they were water-resistant ones.

"If you get hearing aids, wear them," Derek said, knowing that most likely Jordan would put up a fight as Isabella rolled her eyes at him. "Laura wears them, you can't tell though,"


	7. Chapter 07: 2011

**CH 7 -** _2011_

Jordan, Derek and Isabella stood talking in the kitchen, Jordan having taken out both his hearing aids as he sometimes found them to be irritating. As a result the three adults were half signing half speaking while Isaac watched them. Isaac looked at Derek and raised his eyebrow in confusion, he hadn't known about Jordan. Jordan noticed the confused look on Isaac's face and decided to speak.

"Hey Isaac, I'm almost completely deaf in one ear and partially in the other," Jordan said, and as if to make a point Derek stood on his right side and started talking.

"He's an ass at times but my best-friend," Derek said, as close to Jordan's ear as he possibly could. Jordan felt Derek's breath on his ear but didn't register it as talking. "See he has no idea what I just said," Derek smirked as his face was met with Jordan's .

"Ass hat," Jordan muttered, Derek just grinned and kissed the top of Jordan's nose.

"You love me," Derek laughed pulling him into a hug which was soon joined by Isabella who whispered in Jordan's good ear.

"Don't think dad's forgiven either of you for that day," Isabella whispered before she found Jordan kissing her and Isaac just staring at the three of them.

"Not our fault we didn't hear him coming," Jordan mumbled still kissing her before Derek made a noise that neither of them knew quite what to make of it.

After a couple of minutes they decided that they should probably head to bed, Isabella re-iterating that she was sleeping alone just in case Stiles made his away to her room. Jordan and Derek fell asleep tangled on the couch, while Isaac managed to make a makeshift bed on the floor. Isabella slept alone in her room until she felt the mattress sag slightly and felt Stiles climbing beside her and curling up.

"Hey Buddy," Isabella was quiet as she spoke the next morning to Stiles who was sitting cross-legged on her bed staring at the door frame. "Morning dad,"

"Morning Bella, are you aware there's a tangle of men in the living room?" Noah questioned, before moving towards Stiles who was still looking at him. "Morning Stiles," Noah smiled at him watching as Stiles turned around and hugged his sister.

"Breakfast?" Stiles questioned, pulling away from Isabella but not moving as Isabella got up from the bed and hugged their father.

"Pancakes, it's Saturday," Isabella smiled at him before she and her father started to move, glancing behind them as Stiles slowly but surely got up from the bed and followed behind them. "Yes dad I know about the tangle of men, you know it's not the first time," she smirked as she saw Scott getting out of the trundle bed. "Hey Scotty,"

"With banana?" Stiles asked, he wasn't asking anyone in particular just voicing that he wanted the pancakes to be served with banana.

"Of course with banana," Noah answered before heading into the kitchen with Stiles following close behind him.

Stiles followed Noah into the kitchen, and situated himself at the counter watching as his father got the ingredients out for the pancakes and set them in front of them. Isabella motioned for Scott to follow her to the lounge room so they could wake the others. They didn't need to do much wake though, they did have to sign more to Jordan who's hearing wasn't great first thing in the morning.

"Morning," Isabella said signing at the same time as she kicked Jordan's feet jolting both him and Derek awake. "You would have ended up like that even if we were at yours," Isabella signed motioning to the fact that Derek's arms were around him.

"Morning," Jordan signed back before pushing Derek's arms from around him but relenting and leaning up to grab hold of Isabella with a smirk.

"Hey Isaac," Scott smiled at the fellow yawning teenager. Isaac responded with a sleepy as he moved into the sofa. "Come into the kitchen, the sheriff's making pancakes,"

"Isabella said we're going to do something special today," Stiles was telling his father as he sat watching every little move that he was making.

"What are you going to do with her?" Noah questioned as he made the first batch of pancakes and put some on plate with some chopped up banana before placing it in front of Stiles.

"I thought we'd all go to the petting zoo," Isabella said signing at the same time, which just earned her father shaking his head at her. "What dad?" she, Derek and Jordan had joined them in the kitchen.

"Petting zoo has the baby goats," Stiles said not looking up from eating the banana that was on his plate.

"That's right," Scott smiled, he remembered the petting zoo from when they were kids it had been where Stiles had met Lydia.

"Derek, come too?" Stiles questioned, Isabella looked at Derek and nodded at him.

"Yes, Derek will come too," Derek answered, watching as Isabella handed Jordan his hearing-aids.

Isabella then added that Jordan, Scott, and Isaac would be joining them if Stiles didn't mind. Stiles was happy as long as they got to spend time watching the baby goats. When they got to the petting zoo, Scott took Stiles and Isaac to the baby goats. Stiles looked at Scott and then at Stiles trying to decide who's hand to take and pull into the pen with him so that he could pat them.

"Both come in?" Stiles questioned, holding out both of his hands as he looked at the animals. Isaac tentatively took his hand while Scott juggled the bags of food into one hand before taking his other hand.

"We'll both come in," Scott smiled at him before Isaac opened the little gate and the three of them walked in finding a quiet area of the pen for Stiles. "Here Stiles, hold out your hand and you can feed them," Stiles dropped both Isaac and Scott's hands before he held out his hand for Scott to put some of the food carefully in it.

"Like this," Stiles said before he held his hand out for one of the baby goats that was standing on a haystack. Isaac nodded, while Scott and he both put food in their own hands to feed them.

"Scott McCall?" A voice questioned, from outside of the baby goat pen.

"Yes?" Scott turned around but not before motioning for Isaac to keep an eye on Stiles. "Mr Baker?"

"It's been years since you were here," Mr Baker said as he looked behind Scott to see Stiles and Isaac. "Is that young Stiles?"

"Yeah, last time we were here was a few years ago," Scott said, thinking back to the last time that Isabella, Derek and Jordan had taken them – they'd only been kids.

Stiles looked up from feeding the baby goats when all the food was gone from his hand, and looked at Isaac before he asked him for more food. Isaac nodded at him before taking some of the food from the bag that he had and placing it in Stiles hand. Stiles happily went back to feeding the baby goats with Isaac.

"You know mom's happy to have Stiles at the house, and Cora is too," Derek said as Isabella stood in between the two of them.

"You okay?" Jordan asked, both of them noticing that Isabella seemed a little off.

"Yeah, the last time we were here...was the year after mom died," Isabella answered, remembering Stiles' first panic attack and it had taken her and Noah to calm him down. Derek and Jordan both wrapped their arms around her, Jordan on her left and Derek on her right. "Stiles has been talking about the baby goats all week, that's why I decided to do it today,"


	8. Chapter 08: 1998

**CH 8** – _1998_

Isabella had just changed schools from going to one Elementary school to another, on her first day at Beacon Hills Elementary she met Derek and Jordan who were already friends. She was eleven years old and explaining to her little brother that she had to go to school, it was something that she did every day.

"Hey Buddy," Isabella crouched down in front of Stiles who was rocking back and forth on heels beside their mother. "I have to go to school now, see this big building here?" Isabella held her hand out to him and wait for him to take it before she pointed up guiding his hand with hers. "You and mommy will come and pick me up at the end of day,"

"Isabella, sweetheart off you go," Claudia said, watching her two children as Stiles stopped rocking back and forth his eyes following where Isabella was pointing.

"Mom, he needs to understand," Isabella replied, before she let go of Stiles hand and gently pulled him into a hug which resulted in him giving her a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "You have fun with mommy today," Isabella said before she let go of him and started to walk further into the school, turning around to wave Stiles who was staring after her but not waving.

"Have a good day sweetheart, and we'll see you this afternoon," Claudia called after Isabella who waved at her before she continued into the school stopping when she came across two boys with a ball.

"Looks like your daughters found my son and his friend, I'm Talia Hale," Talia said as she stood next to Claudia, holding Cora's hand as the little girl hopped up and down on the spot signing to her big sister. "Cora, Laura say hello," Talia said signing at the same time so that Laura would pay attention to her.

"Hi, I'm Claudia Stilinski and this is Stiles," Claudia said motioning to Stiles who had gone back to rocking back and forth on heels and looking at the ground. "It does look like Isabella has found your son,"

"Mommy, what's wrong with him?" Cora asked quietly tugging on Talia's shirt as Laura took hold of her hand.

"Hi Cora, was it?" Claudia asked, crouching down so that she was level with the four year old. "Stiles is autistic, he's just like you and me but sometimes his brain doesn't understand how to react or what we say. But he's special like everyone," Claudia said, and waited to see what Cora would say in response.

"I'm good at drawing and writing," Cora said as she signed at the same time, so that Laura could understand her. Their mother had signed to Laura while Claudia had been talking. "Is Stiles like Laura? Laura can't hear people,"

"Just like Laura, Stiles is special," Talia smiled at her daughter, watching as Laura held her hand up.

"I love you," Laura signed, her speech slightly broken but still understandable.

In the playground Derek and Jordan were introducing themselves to Isabella, neither could understand why a girl would want to play with them. Isabella simply smiled at them saying that girls could be mean and that she liked hanging with boys instead.

"I'm Isabella," Isabella said as she stopped in front of the two boys who were bouncing the ball between them. "It's my first day at the school today," Isabella added, she didn't care if they picked on her or not.

"I'm Jordan, and that's Derek," Jordan said as he tossed the ball to Derek, who smiled at her before throwing the ball to her. "Want to play?"

"Hey, usually its just the two of us," Derek said before he looked towards the school gate and saw his mother and sisters talking. "Who's mom talking to?"

"Oh...that's my mom and little brother Stiles," Isabella said as she tossed the ball back to Jordan and waved at her mother who had picked up Stiles as he'd started to have a melt down.

"Is he okay?" Jordan questioned, throwing the ball back to Derek as he looked down where Claudia was talking with Talia.

"He just got overwhelmed, his brain is works differently to ours...when he gets excited or he likes something he claps his hands, he doesn't know how to say it," Isabella explained the best that she could, it was different to how her mother explained things but she figured it would be enough of an explanation to the two boys that she had just met.

Derek and Jordan both nodded in understanding as the bell rang for them to line up. Derek and Jordan both walked Isabella over to the school principal as Claudia walked into the school with Stiles still having his melt-down. Isabella looked at her mother and then at Stiles and saw the tears streaming down his face. Derek and Jordan quickly raced back to the line as their class started to walk to the room.

"Hey Buddy," Isabella spoke quietly and held her hand out to Stiles as she listened to her mother talking to the principal. "It's okay, you and mommy are going home soon,"

"Mmm," Stiles nodded tears still streaming down his face as he reached for Isabella's hand.

"Do you want to give me a hug?" Isabella asked, watching as Stiles clapped both of his hands together. Claudia noticed that Stiles was clapping so she put him down and let him hug his big sister.

"Isabella, you'll be in class with the two boys that brought you over," the principal said as he watched Isabella hug Stiles before he took hold of his mothers hand again.

Isabella was walked to the year five class room where she was introduced to the class, and asked to say a couple of things about herself before she was able to sit down. The only desk that was available was Derek and Jordan's desk and they were happy to have her sit with them.


	9. Chapter 09: 2011

**CH 9** \- _2011_

Isabella, Derek and Jordan slowly made their way to the baby goats where Stiles was happily feeding them with Isaac and Scott watching them. Isabella watched as Scott taught Isaac the signs that she and Derek had taught him when he was 10. They were the basic ones like 'hello', 'how are you?' and the emotions that went with them. As it was a Saturday Jordan had decided not to put his right hearing-aid in, sometimes they just annoyed him more than anything.

"Hey, you okay?" Isabella turned to Jordan and signed seeing that he still looked slightly off from the night before, even more so than her being at the petting zoo.

"Yeah, just feeling slightly" Jordan paused in his signing trying to think of the words before Isabella simply wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey buddy," Isabella said turning around in Jordan's arms as Derek put his arm around Jordan's shoulder and pulled him close.

"Isabella," Stiles mumbled, slowly turning around but still holding his hand out for the baby goats right as one bit his finger. Stiles looked at Isabella and then at his finger and then back at her and held his finger towards her.

"It's okay, the baby goat didn't mean to bite your finger," Isabella said as she and Jordan both stepped forward as he refused to let go. Isabella gently took Stiles hand in hers and kissed the top of the finger.

"Curly fries," Derek whispered in Isabella's ear remembering that it was one of Stiles' favourite foods aside from sausages, cheese and bananas.

"Hey buddy, do you want some curly fries for lunch?" Isabella asked, still holding Stiles' hand as she led him from the baby goats to avoid a melt-down from being bitten. "Hey Jordan, you good to walk with Der?" Isabella asked, speaking close to his left ear causing Derek to realise that anything that he might have said in the last 10 minutes could possibly have not been heard.

Isabella took Stiles hand in hers and turned around to face Jordan again, this time repeating what she had said. Jordan nodded, so Derek swapped sides and pulled him closer as they walked. Isaac and Scott walking beside Isabella and Stiles as Isabella lead them to the food stalls.

"Curly fries," Stiles said looking around the stalls, his eyes trying to locate where the stall was.

"Yes, we're getting some curly fries," Isabella smiled before guiding him over to the stall with the curly fries. "Remember how to ask?" Isabella questioned, turning to face Stiles and seeing his eyes light up as he nodded. Isabella stepped aside and motioned for Stiles to step up to the counter as it was their turn. "Just like we practised okay?" Stiles nodded again and slowly walked up to the counter.

"Can I...have some...curly fries?" Stiles stumbled over what he was saying but managed to get it out before he stepped away from the counter and looked at Isabella.

"Of course, anything else?" the cashier asked, as Stiles grabbed hold of Isabella's hand not wanting to get lost.

"Can we we three Coke's, one orange juice, two lemonade's," Isabella answered, pausing as she looked at Jordan and Derek, Jordan mumbling something in Derek's ear with a smirk. "Also, three hot-dogs and another two lots of curly fries?"

After they got their food Isabella decided to let Stiles take them to where they were going to sit. Stiles chose the furthest table from everyone and sat down before saying that he wanted Scott to sit next to him. Scott nodded and sat beside him while Isaac sat on the other side of Scott. Isabella sat on the other side of Stiles, with Jordan and Derek next to her so that Derek was also sitting next to Isaac.

"Curly fries, and orange juice of Stiles," Isabella said putting the curly fries and juice in front of him, before putting the rest in the middle. "And the rest can pick what they want,"

"I'll do half curly fries, half a hot dog," Jordan signed knowing that Isabella would take the other half leaving the others to fight over what was left. He figured even if he was sitting on Isabella's left side, Derek would get the picture.

"Isaac, Scott? I'll take whatever you guys don't want," Derek watched as Jordan and Isabella split the curly fries and hot-dog in half, while Isaac took one of the hot-dogs, Scott took the remaining curly fries leaving the hot dog for him.

"Isaac pass me the lemonade?" Isabella questioned, glancing at Stiles who was picking up the curly fries and stretching it between his fingers before eating it. Isaac passed the lemonade down while everyone else grabbed what they wanted. "Hey buddy, what animal did you want to see next?" Isabella asked turning to Stiles as she ate some of the hot dog.

"The pigs," Stiles answered pausing before he launched into the reason why he wanted to see them. "Scott likes the baby pigs, they're called piglets,"

"That's right I do like the piglets," Scott smiled, happy that his best-friend remembered them from the last time they had gone that he liked looking at the piglets. "Isaac what do you want to see?" Scott asked, watching as Isaac pulled out his phone and opened up the note app before writing.

Isaac wrote 'Alpacas' and then showed Scott his phone who took it and showed Stiles who grinned before going back to the curly fries and finally having some of the juice. Scott handed Isaac back his phone and smiled at him. The only talking was from Stiles telling them about Star Wars and animals before they were on their way again to look first at the piglets and then the alpacas.

"How long has the hearing aid been bugging you?" Isabella signed, watching as Stiles tentatively took a step towards the alpacas before back-stepping and reaching for her hand.

"Last few weeks, I've got an appointment next week...come with me?" Jordan signed back, Isabella nodded before her attention was on Stiles.


	10. Chapter 10: 2004

**CH 10** – _2004_

Stiles sat quietly in his mothers hospital room telling her about Star Wars, he'd been left there while Isabella had gone to find Jordan. Isabella had told Stiles to stay with their mother as Melissa would be in soon to check on him and then Isabella would be back. Stiles sat rocking back and forth in the chair as he spoke intensely about Luke Skywalker's first meeting with Yoda while his mother lay in the bed looking at him.

"Stiles?" Isabella stopped short of the doorway with Jordan as they heard the heart-monitor going off in a continuous beeping sound. "Jordan..." Isabella muttered, before she walked into the room and saw Stiles in the corner rocking back and forth with his ears covered.

"Kids out of the way," Melissa said, as she and a group of doctors raced to the bed. "Isabella, can you get your brother?"

"Yeah," Isabella nodded, making her way over to Stiles and crouching down in front of being careful not to touch him. "Hey buddy, lets get you away from the loud noises okay?" Stiles nodded and stepped closer to Isabella. "Want me to pick you up?" Stiles nodded again, allowing Isabella to scoop him up in her arms.

"Mommy?" was the only word out of Stiles mouth as she carried him from the room and met with Jordan before they went and sat in the chairs of the waiting room.

"Bella?" Jordan raised an eyebrow as he followed her and sat with them. Isabella looked at Jordan, and noticed tears forming in her eyes.

"Moms...gone..." Isabella muttered, holding Stiles as he started rocking back and forth in her lap again. "Dad's on duty still..."

Jordan wrapped his arm Isabella and pulled the two of them close, Stiles continually repeating 'mommy'. Isabella held Stiles tightly in her arms before eventually setting him on the seat beside her. Isabella lost count of how long they had been sitting there until she found her father crouching down in front of her.

"Bella, come here," Noah held his arms out for her as he stood up. Isabella looked at him from where she was still in Jordan's arms. "Melissa told me," Noah was barely keeping together himself.

"Dad...is mom really gone?" Isabella asked, standing up and falling into her father's embrace as Jordan looked at Stiles who was still rocking back and forth.

Noah nodded and pulled her tighter, before crouching down in front of Stiles not knowing what to do or how the child would react. Stiles had watched Isabella hugging him so he quietly climbed into his arms for the first time in a long time. Isabella was back in Jordan's arms again.

"Dad, Stiles was in with mom," Isabella managed to get out before she noticed that her father was crying as well.

"It's okay sweetheart, I know," Noah said as he picked up Stiles and held him in his arms as Isabella and Jordan stood up. "Can you take them home and stay with them?"

"Sure thing Sheriff," Jordan nodded, watching as Noah handed Stiles back to Isabella before heading into the hospital room.

"Bella, go home. Call Derek if you need," Noah told her before walking in and talking with Melissa.

"Come on Buddy," Isabella said as she put Stiles on the ground beside her and took hold of his hand while Jordan picked up the back pack and slung it over his shoulder. "Jordan's going to take us home okay?

"Okay," Stiles nodded, as he started to walk he knew the way to Jordan's car. Jordan always parked in the same spot at the hospital out of habit.

As they were leaving they ran in to Laura and Cora, as Laura was looking after Cora and she'd had an appointment with her otolaryngologist (ear, nose & throat doctor). Laura looked between Jordan and Isabella and saw the tears running down her face and instantly let go of Cora's hand and started signing.

"Isabella? What happened?" Laura signed, her fingers moving quickly as she spoke at the same time so that Jordan could hear her.

"Mom's gone, Stiles was with her," Isabella signed back she'd dropped Stiles' hand and he'd taken up Jordan's free hand and was still walking towards the exit.

"Come here," Laura signed and held her arms out to Isabella before pulling her into a hug with Cora wrapping her arms around the lower half in a hug.

"We'll tell Derek to visit you," Cora said quietly as she continued the hug.

"Thanks Cora," Isabella pulled away from both the Hale girl before she started signing again. "Tell Der that Jordan's taking us home,"

"We will," Laura signed back, before taking Cora's hand again and lead her towards the area that she needed to go.

Isabella didn't know how to explain to Stiles that their mother wasn't coming home. Noah took the reigns and explained to Stiles that their mother had died and gone to heaven. Stiles had looked at Isabella for confirmation that what their dad was saying was true and saw the tears in her eyes. Noah had been the one explaining what was happening to Claudia to prepare Stiles for what would happen.

"Mommy's not coming home," Stiles said the day after the funeral as he sat in his room looking at the red Christmas bauble that he carried most places.

"That's right buddy, but she's always going to be watching us," Isabella said quietly as she walked into his room and sat in front of him. "You know what, whenever you want to talk to mommy you tell me and we'll go okay?"


	11. Chapter 11: 2011

**CH 11** – _**2011**_

Isabella sat with Stiles in his bedroom, she was explaining to him that she would be late picking him up from school the next afternoon due to going out with Jordan. Talia had agreed that Stiles could spend the afternoon with her, Cora and Laura as Derek had his own appointment that he had to attend. Stiles rocked back and forth before stopping and looking up at Isabella and smiling at her.

"Scott sleeping over on Friday," Stiles said to Isabella as she looked at the book that he'd been reading.

"Yes he is. And tomorrow you're going to be staying with Talia, Laura and Cora. Do you remember why?" Isabella asked, they'd gone over the day before and that morning what was happening and why it was happening.

"You're going with Jordan," Stiles said before thinking for a second and adding. "He asked you to go with him,"

"That's right. Jordan asked me when we were at the petting zoo last week," Isabella smiled at him, moving slightly to get a better look at the page he'd stopped reading. "Are you going to read with Cora again?"

"We're reading Harry Potter," Stiles said proudly, he and Cora had been steadily reading each of the Harry Potter books together, while he was reading Treasure Island again by himself.

"Very good," Isabella nodded, as she realised that was the book that was laying in front of him. "Come help me with dinner?"

Stiles followed Isabella into the kitchen and sat at the counter, Isabella put some vegetables in front of him. Stiles looked at what was being put in front of him and knew that they were making spaghetti bolognese. Isabella always allowed him to help her when it came to the spaghetti bolognese, it was one thing they made together.

"Carrots, celery, onions...mince," Stiles started listing all the ingredients before he said what they were making. "Spaghetti bolognese,"

"That's right," Isabella smiled, placing a knife in front of him and then three bowls for him to put the ingredients in. "Can you cut them up and put them in the bowls?"

"Dad's birthday," Stiles said, he knew that their fathers birthday was exactly a week after Isabella's birthday

"That's right it's dad's birthday this week," Isabella smiled, Noah's birthday was on Friday which was why they were making the bolognese on Wednesday in preparation for Friday. "His birthday is on Friday so we're getting this ready first and then we're making pizza,"

"Wednesday night is pizza night," Stiles said as he started to cut up the celery first, making sure to concentrate on cutting it up small.

"It is, and who has dinner with us on Wednesday nights?" Isabella asked, as she crushed the garlic, ginger and various other herbs and spices.

"Talia, Laura, Derek and Cora," Stiles said, moving the celery from the cutting board into the first bowl.

"That's right," Isabella smiled as they worked together and finished making the sauce for the spaghetti before moving onto the pizzas.

Stiles sat watching as Isabella started pulling out various ingredients to put on the pizza's while he started to tell her about what was happening in Treasure Island. Isabella was going to have him watch the Muppets Treasure Island one day, if only for her own sanity. Once they finished getting the pizza's ready, Isabella took Stiles into the living room and allowed him to pick what they watched while they waited for their father and the Hales to arrive. Stiles chose a documentary on wolves as aside from goat they were his favourite animal.

"Hey Bella, dinner smells good," Noah said, as he walked through the front door, Isabella hadn't heard the police cruiser pull up.

"Oh hey dad, didn't hear you come in. Pizza's in the oven," Isabella smiled, looking up and seeing Noah standing behind them. "The Hale's should be here soon too," No sooner had Isabella said the words, they were knocking on the door. "Speak of the devils,"

"Evening Noah," Talia said as Noah answered the door while still in his sheriff's uniform. "Hi Isabella," Talia waved before heading into the living room to say hello to Stiles. "Hi Stiles, how are you tonight?"

"Hi Talia, Hey Lore, Cora, Der," Isabella smiled, signing at the same time as Laura hugged her before Derek decided to poke her.

"Hi Talia. I'm good," Stiles said his attention not wavering from the documentary.

"Hey buddy, dinners nearly ready we can finish watching the wolves after okay?" Isabella asked as she headed to the kitchen, only to see Cora sit beside him. "Or you can watch the wolves and at at the same time,"

"Don't encourage her!" Talia laughed, Derek rolled his eyes as they followed Isabella into the kitchen.

"The wolves documentary is the only one that we let him eat while watching," Noah said as he helped Isabella get the pizza's out before they served them.

The next day Isabella headed to meet up with Jordan, he'd ended up asking her to pick him up from the station as he had bad luck whenever he tried to find a park at the audio clinic. He didn't go to one in Beacon Hills, instead it was in the next city which he hated trying to navigate. Isabella walked into the station and was greeted by Deputy Clark on the front desk.

"Hey, just need to see my dad he's not busy is he?" Isabella asked, as she glanced behind the front desk and saw Noah wave for her to enter. Isabella made her way to through the station passing Jordan's desk and heading into her Noah's office. "Where's Jordan? We have to leave in like 10 minutes to get to his appointment on time,"

"Hello to you to sweetheart, Parrish and Haigh are on the way back to the station now," Noah replied motioning for her to take a seat while she waited.

"You're still putting him with Haigh? The guy hates Jordan," Isabella said, Jordan had told her and Derek as much.

"Isabella, they're co-workers. They'll get along eventually," Noah sighed, sometimes his daughter was right other times not so much. "Where's your brother?"

"Staying late at the Hale's. I spoke with Talia about it last weekend...Stiles was excited he and Cora are reading Harry Potter," Isabella replied, glancing out the window when she heard Jordan and Deputy Haigh disagreeing about the call they'd been on.

"Go, I'll deal with Haigh," Noah motioned for Isabella to get Jordan and leave before he changed his mind about allowing the deputy to leave early.

'Hey Jordan, yeah I know I'm early,' Isabella signed pausing as she thought of how to word the next part of what she wanted to say. 'Go change, I'll be in the car and we'll talk then,'

'Hey, he tried to make me late...give me two minutes,' Jordan signed back, shooting a glare towards Haigh as he did so causing Isabella to laugh.

Isabella and Jordan headed to the audio clinic, it was an hour drive which was why she'd had Stiles staying with Talia, Laura and Cora. Jordan closed his eyes and leaned against the window, he'd been on duty since six that morning and it was nearing two in the afternoon now. As Jordan was leaning against the window he took out both hearing aids and pocketed them almost relishing in the silence from having listened to Haigh's incessant rambling. Isabella took one hand off the steering wheel and took hold of Jordan's hand as they stopped at traffic lights entering the next county.

"We're nearly there, like 5 minutes away," Isabella told him the second that he was looking at her so that he could read her lips as he listened to her.

"See if I drove myself here I'd still be stuck somewhere in Beacon Hills," Jordan laughed, running a hand over his head as he spoke.

"Not my fault you've always sucked with directions," Isabella shrugged as she started driving again and they arrived at the audio clinic. "Just remember they're just checking to see how much it's changed if anything," Isabella said trying to be reassuring as she saw the nervous look on his face.

"I know," Jordan replied before they got and headed into the clinic.

An hour later and Jordan found that his left ear had changed by 5% and his right ear had remained the same. They also adjusted his hearing aids finding that the battery was low in one and the other was clogged. Jordan was only slightly disgruntled but he'd been told things would change over the years.


	12. Chapter 12: 2001

**A/N:** _Thanks for reading! Hope you're enjoying._

 **CH 12 – _2001_**

Claudia and Noah were walking Stiles towards the Hale's school, which Isabella had insisted on going to with him to explain why he was there. Isabella held Stiles' hand as he refused to hold their parents hands. As they walked Stiles continued to stop, rocking back and forth on his heels as he didn't want to go and didn't understand why he had to.

"Hey buddy, it's okay," Isabella crouched down when they reached the bottom step of the entrance to the school. "You know Talia, she's one your teachers,"

"Isabella, sweetheart go wait in the car," Noah said looking to Isabella as she was still crouched in front of Stiles.

"Dad, can you at least let me explain why he's here?" Isabella asked, looking up at Noah and Claudia as Stiles gripped her hand tighter.

"Fine, explain it to him and then head back to the car," Noah said, as Claudia put her hand on his arm to reassure him that they were doing the right thing.

"Stiles, this is your new school. You get to come here and learn just like I do at my school," Isabella said, using the hand that he was holding to motion to the school so that he would follow.

"Like you...and...Derek..." Stiles mumbled quietly, Isabella nodded she knew that Stiles liked Derek whenever he was over because it usually meant he took his little sister Cora with him.

"And like Scott," Isabella smiled, she knew that Stiles loved Scott since meeting him the year before at the at the park. "And Cora, you'll get to see her in the afternoons," Stiles nodded before rocking back and forth and letting go of Isabella's hand.

"Thank you Bella, go wait in the car," Claudia said as Laura and Derek walked out of school and headed down the path.

Laura started signing rapidly to Isabella, who looked at her and then at Derek blinking. Derek rolled his eyes and put his hands on top of Laura's to stop her from signing. Isabella raised her eyebrow at Derek before she asked exactly what Laura had said.

"So what did Laura just ask?" Isabella asked looking between Laura and Derek, Laura sighed exasperatedly throwing her hands in the air.

"I asked if you wanted a lift, Uncle Peter is taking us," Laura asked, while Derek looked at Isabella smiling before looking back at the ground again.

"I'll ask mom and dad if it's okay," Isabella replied, turning around to face her parents who simply nodded and motioned for her to get her bag before heading into the school with Stiles. "I'll get my bag," Isabella said turning back to face them.

"We really need to teach you more signs," Laura signed laughing at the same time as Derek interpreted.

"Did you do the biology assignment?" Derek asked as they headed to the Stilinski's car to get Isabella's bag.

"I started, and then got side-tracked...it's not due till the end of the week," Isabella answered, in truth she'd gotten side-tracked by Jordan telling her what he was going to do when they graduated.

"Jordan? Yeah he did it to me too," Derek nodded as they grabbed Isabella's bag and then the three of them headed to Peter's car.

"And who do we have here?" Peter questioned signing to Laura, and ignoring Derek and Isabella.

"Isabella Stilinski, her little brother's starting at the school today. And she's Derek's best-friend," Laura signed back before rolling her eyes as Peter knew that Isabella was Derek's friend. "But you already know her," Laura spoke this time as she pulled Isabella towards her.

Peter held out his hand to Isabella, shaking it before motioning for his niece, nephew and Isabella to get in and he'd take them to school. Derek and Isabella sat in the back talking about their biology assignment while Laura sat in the front with Peter. Laura had turned off her hearing-aids the second she got in the car so she didn't have to listen to Peter's singing.

"Thanks Uncle Peter," Derek said as he and Isabella climbed out of the car, Isabella nodded agreeing with him before Peter drove off and headed towards the High School.

"Hey Bell, Hey Derek," Jordan said arriving at the school at the same time as them so the three f them headed to home room together.

"Hey you, are you really going to leave us after graduation?" Isabella asked as Derek slung an arm around each of them.

"Yeah...I talked to mom and dad about it," Jordan answered, Derek let out a little huff not wanting to let their trio go down to two. "It's still years away yet,"

"We know but that doesn't make it easier," Derek said, as they walked into class and found their seats to listen to the morning announcements.

At the Hales school, Talia was showing Stiles, Noah and Claudia around the school. Cora had been taken to school by her father so Stiles was holding onto Noah's hand while Claudia talked with Talia.

"I understand you want to start Stiles on half days?" Talia questioned, Claudia nodded before Talia continued. "We do generally like to start them on half days building up to full days when they're older,"

"How do you think Stiles will go?" Claudia asked, she was still wondering if putting their son into the school was a good idea.

"Time will tell, I believe he's a smart little boy," Talia answered smiling as she looked behind them to where Stiles was pointing at a picture of a baby goat on the wall. That was where Stiles' obsession with baby goats began.

"That's a baby goat," Noah said crouching down to Stiles level to see what he was pointing at.

"Baby goat," Stiles repeated, looking at the picture and then at Noah while still pointing at it.

* * *

For more reading:

Stand Your Ground - multiple couplings  
The Madness of Love - for an eventual Theo/Liam story  
Let There Be Light - for a Derek/OC; Isaac/Cora story  
Harder to Breathe - for a Scott/Isaac story  
In Outer-Space We Live - for well and story set in Outer-Space  
I'll Be Home For Christmas - for christmas stories related to The Madness of Love.  
Nothing in this World - a Corey/Mason; Parrish/OC story


	13. Chapter 13: 2005

**CH 13** – _2005_

Stiles sat quietly in Isabella's maths class reading one of his 'The Berenstain Bears' books that he'd been fascinated with for the past month. It was Friday afternoon, and Isabella's last class which she shared with both Derek and Jordan. After maths Jordan and Derek had basketball which Isabella and Stiles watched with Cora and Scott.

"Hey baby girl," Isabella smiled as Cora excitedly sat down beside her. Laura had picked up both Scott and Cora from school and dropped them off.

"Hey Isabella," Cora grinned wrapping her arms around her as Scott sat down with Stiles and waited until his friend noticed him.

"Hi Scott," Stiles smiled at him and then went back to reading the book while Scott sat with him.

"Hi Stiles," Scott smiled at him and pulled out his own book knowing that they would only talk more once Stiles was finished reading his book. "Hi Isabella," Scott turned slightly to face Isabella before he went back to his book.

"How was school?" Isabella asked still hugging Cora as she spoke, she knew just how much Cora loved her.

"Boring, we're learning about the ecosystem, I mean it's cool but mom teaches us about that at home," Cora explained, it was true their mother liked to give each of her children something to do in the greenhouse.

"Don't knock the ecosystem," Isabella laughed, before both Cora and her returned their attention tot he basketball practise. Cora mumbling that Derek was the worst player on the team.

"Der Der is so bad at this," Cora whined, grinning innocently at Isabella as Jordan and Derek looked their way.

"Core!" Isabella exclaimed, playfully swatting at her as she watched Stiles and Scott finish reading their books.

Right near the end of practise Isabella and Cora heard a crunching sound, both girls looked at Scott and Stiles – Isabella hoping that Stiles hadn't heard the sound. Cora looked at Isabella and then towards the court and saw her brother sitting holding his arm. Coach Finstock was standing above Derek and Jordan who'd crouched down next to him.

"Cora, Scott stay here with Stiles please?" Isabella asked, standing up and moving so that she was standing in front of Stiles. "Hey buddy, I need you to do something. Can you stay here with Scotty and Cora?" Stiles nodded and both Scott and Cora sat on either side of him.

"Hey Stilinski, get down here. You know the only reason I let you watch," Coach called, Isabella turned around and rolled her eyes Jordan who looked up as she made her way to them.

"I know Coach," Isabella replied, as she grabbed the first aid kit from the bottom of the bleachers. "First time you've actually needed me though," Isabella smirked before setting the kit and herself on the ground.

"Just do your thing," Coach said clearing getting fed up with her back-talking. "Arthurs, detention next week,"

"Hey Der, give me your hand," Isabella smiled, holding out her hand for Derek to take. "Let me have a look, I didn't spend all that time with Melissa for nothing while mom was in hospital,"

"Nope," Derek held his wrist against his chest until Jordan was forced to do things drastically.

"Don't be so dramatic," Jordan said grabbing Derek by the shoulder and and then taking his wrist and guiding it to Isabella.

"I'm not," Derek huffed wincing as Isabella took hold of his wrist and noticed that it was swelling considerably.

Isabella shook her head before she spoke again. "Jordan, can you grab the instant ice-pack out of my bag the one that I use for Stiles?" Jordan nodded and went up to where Scott, Stiles and Cora were sitting with Cora holding Isabella's bag.

Derek mumbled that his wrist hurt, Isabella rolled her eyes as she put the ice-pack on his wrist and then wrapped it up. Jordan laughed, as Coach ended practice telling them that they had cross-country on Monday. Isabella and Jordan helped Derek up before the three teens walked back to Stiles, Scott and Cora. Isabella held her hand out for Stiles signifying that it was time to go. Stiles took hold of Isabella's hand while Scott picked up both his backpack and Stiles. Cora looked at Derek and held her hand out for her big brother to take.

"Core, take Jordan's hand," Derek said as he picked up his bag, while Jordan grabbed his and Isabella's slinging both of them over his shoulder before taking Cora's hand.

"Hey Buddy, we have to make a stop before we go home okay?" Isabella questioned, looking down at Stiles as they started to walk to the Jeep that had been their mothers.

"Okay," Stiles nodded, he knew to expect some changes in his routine every now and then.

"Jordan can you take Scott and Cora to the house? And we'll meet you there?" Isabella asked, pulling her house key off her car keys and handing it to Jordan. "Dad won't be home till ten,"

"Will do," Jordan nodded pocketing the key as they got to their cars. "Hear that you two, we're going to Isabella's to wait for them,"

"You okay Der?" Cora asked, looking up at her big brother as Stiles climbed in the back of the Jeep.

"Yeah, I'm good. I'll see you at Isabella's okay?" Derek answered, running his non-bandaged hand over his face before Cora wrapped her arms around him. "Go with Jordan and Scott,"

"Scott, I'll let your mom know what's happening okay?" Isabella smiled at Scott who nodded in reply before both he and Cora climbed into the back seat of Jordan's car.

Derek, Isabella and Stiles went to the hospital while Jordan took Scott and Cora to the Stilinski's and put a movie on for them. At the hospital they discovered that Derek had fractured his wrist, meaning Derek was out for rest of the season. Stiles sat quietly with Isabella in the waiting room, pulling out another one of his Berenstain Bears books to read. Reading the book was the only way that Isabella could keep Stiles distracted enough to not realise where he was.


	14. Chapter 14: 2011

**A/N:** _Thanks for reading! More coming soon. Any questions? Just ask._

 **CH 14** – _2011_

Derek, Isaac, Laura and Cora arrived at the Stilinski's it was Saturday morning, Scott had slept over with Stiles – staying in Isabella's room while Isabella had stayed the night with Jordan. It was only a minor disruption to Stiles' schedule, but Scott didn't mind spending the time with him. Noah was happy that Stiles had grown to have more than just Isabella and Scott as his friends.

"Scott, Isabella will be back later. If you can stay till she gets here?" Noah questioned, as Scott followed Stiles down to the kitchen.

"Hey Sheriff, I can do that," Scott smiled, watching as Stiles sat at the counter and waited for one of them to get his breakfast.

Derek knocked on the Stilinski's door as Noah opened it and came face to face with the Hale children. Though couldn't really call Laura and Derek children after all they were in their twenties but Noah had known them for a long time. Laura smiled at Noah before she signed that she'd left her hearing-aids at home.

"Hey Sheriff, yeah I know Isabella's not here," Derek yawned, he'd hardly slept the night before as Isaac had, had a nightmare and ended up in his room curled up in his beanbag.

"As long as you know, make yourselves at home," Noah nodded motioning for the four of them to go in before he spoke again. "Scott and Stiles are in the kitchen, you're just in time for breakfast,"

Stiles looked up from where he was sitting and saw Noah talking to Derek and waved, before looking back to Scott. Noah told Stiles that he'd be back at dinner time and that Isabella would be home soon, before bidding farewell to the others. Derek, Laura, Cora and Isaac walked into the kitchen to join Scott while Laura went to the coffee pot.

"Hi Stiles," Derek smiled at the teen, waiting to see what he would do.

"Hi. Today's pancake day," Stiles said, Isaac and Scott exchanged looks before Scott started to chuckle.

"What are we having with our pancakes today?" Derek asked as he started to get the ingredients out for the pancakes.

"Strawberries," Stiles signed as Laura was looking at him, and he knew that she couldn't hear him.

"Strawberries it is," Laura signed back before opening the fridge and searching for the strawberries as Cora sat beside Stiles and put her hand on his shoulder.

"How do you feel about Isabella spending the night at Jordan's?" Scott questioned, looking at Derek as he spoke. He wasn't aware of the relationship between them.

"Not the first time," Derek shrugged as he made the pancakes just the way that Isabella had showed him that Stiles liked them. "You do realise that she's seeing us both right?"

Isaac rolled his eyes, he didn't know how Scott could be so blind to something so obvious. Stiles waited anxiously for his pancakes, getting hungrier by the second as he heard Isabella's car pull up in the drive. Derek glanced at Stiles who slowly jumped off his stool and went to the front door, to wait for Isabella to walk in.

"Hey buddy," Isabella smiled opening the door knowing that Stiles was waiting for her. He knew her car and always waited for her the second he heard it pull into the drive. "Who's here today?"

"Hi, Scott slept over," Stiles answered, rocking back and forth slightly before he reached for Isabella's hand and saw Jordan standing behind her.

"Scott always stays on Friday," Isabella said, before hugging Stiles she was the only one that he would let hug him. "Hey Der," Isabella looked around Stiles and saw Derek in the kitchen with the rest of the Hales, Isaac and Scott.

"Hey," Derek waved the spatula as Jordan, Isabella and Stiles entered the kitchen and Stiles took up his spot at the counter.

"Derek's making pancakes," Stiles stated as Laura set a glass of orange juice on the counter for Stiles before making coffee for the adults.

"Boys and Cora, water, juice or coffee?" Laura signed causing Isabella to raise her eyebrow before Laura pointed to her ears and stuck her tongue out.

"Lore's having a lazy day," Cora shrugged before signing that she'd have water. "Scott just asked Derek how he feels about you two," Cora grinned, looking between Isabella, Derek and Jordan.

"Isaac? Did you want to talk?" Isabella asked, noticing that Isaac was moving even less than normal as he looked at Cora and Scott. Isaac nodded, so Isabella held out her hand for him to follow her.

Isabella and Isaac walked into the living room away from everyone else while breakfast was getting made. Isabella motioned for Isaac to sit down while she grabbed a pen and paper from her father's desk and handed it to him. Isaac looked at Isabella, biting his lip as she sat beside him, he wasn't entirely sure what Derek had told him.

"Are you worried about what Derek has said?" Isabella asked, taking her hair out of the messy bun that it had been in before pulling it back again while Isaac wrote on the notepad.

 _No he told me that he told you I was having nightmare's._ Isaac scribbled on the paper before showing it to Isabella who nodded.

"He did, he's worried about you. We all are. Do you think you can tell me about it?" Isabella spoke quietly she knew that he didn't want the others to know what she was talking about. "You don't have to do it all at once,"

 _I'm not just having nightmares...panic attacks at school too..._ Isaac wrote hastily on the paper showing Isabella, causing her to gently take him in her arms and hug him.

"You know he can't hurt you now, and you have Der, Jordan, Lore, Cora, Scott, myself and even Stiles here for you," Isabella smiled at him kissing the side of his head gently. "Just take your time,"

 _My father he used to lock me._ Isaac couldn't finish the sentence before he felt himself start to cry so Isabella pulled the paper and pen from his hands.

"It's okay, you don't have to say any more," Isabella hugged him with one arm while putting the paper and pen on the couch beside her and pushing it under her leg.

Scott, Stiles and Cora sat in the kitchen as Derek, Jordan and Laura joined Isabella and Isaac in the living room with their breakfast. Derek sat beside Isaac, as Isabella shook her head causing him to sit over on the loveseat with Jordan after handing her, her breakfast. Laura sat next to Isaac and silently put her arm around him and pulled the young teen close to her.

'I'll tell you later,' Isabella signed to Derek who nodded in understanding.


	15. Chapter 15: 2006

**A/N:** _Thanks for reading! Please if you have any questions or suggestions for what year we visit next let me know._

 **CH 15** – _2006_

Scott sat silently at the back of the classroom, Noah had talked with the school principal about Stiles sitting in on some classes on the days he wasn't at the Hale school. Stiles was sitting beside Scott listening to the teacher talking with Cora on the other side of him, Cora was helping Stiles take notes.

"Stiles, it's okay," Cora whispered, she could see that he was starting to rock in his chair something that he only did when he was on the verge of a panic attack. "Scott," Cora hissed looking around Stiles to Scott.

"Miss Hensen? Could we be excused?" Scott asked raising his hand as Stiles started to rock hard on his chair.

"If you must Scott," Miss Hensen replied, after seeing Scott with his hand raised and Stiles rocking on his chair.

"Can I be excused too?" Cora asked, her hand raised the second that she saw the older woman looking at Scott and Stiles.

"Very well," Miss Hensen answered, watching at the two pre-teens stood up and gathered Stiles' belonging before Cora held her her hand out for him. Mrs Hensen was their 6th grade teacher.

Stiles reached for Cora's hand and held it tightly before he started to tug on it. Scott looked at Cora and then at Stiles before he realised that Lydia was watching them with curious eyes. Scott smiled at her as Cora lead Stiles out of the class room. Scott lead the way, walking them towards the office.

"Scott, Cora is everything okay?" Mrs Grey, the schools nurse asked, looking up from where she was sitting talking with the secretary.

"Stiles is having a panic attack..." Cora said as Stiles rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. "Can his dad or Isabella be called?"

"Okay, take him into the room and close the curtains," Mrs Grey told them, it was something that Isabella had told her about that dark rooms sometimes helped calm his panic attacks. "I'll contact Mister Stilinski,"

"Come on Stiles, lets sit in here," Cora smiled at Stiles gently pulling on his arm as she led him into the room. "Thank you Mrs Grey," Cora added as the three pre-teens disappeared into the room.

Stiles sat on the bed and pulled his legs up to his chest and put his head on his knees rocking. Scott sat carefully on the bed beside him close enough that he wasn't touching him but close enough that Stiles knew he was there. Cora rummaged through Stiles bag for his comfort item, a red Christmas decoration.

"Stiles, here you go," Cora held the red Christmas decoration in the palm of her hand in front Stiles ready for him to take. Stiles took the decoration from Cora and twisted it in his hand while Scott looked at Cora neither of them quiet knowing what else to do.

"How did you know it was going to start?" Scott asked, looking at Cora and then at Stiles. Cora was better at picking up on when Stiles was going to have a panic attack then he was.

"He was rocking on the chair," Cora answered, Scott looked at Stiles sometimes he wondered exactly what was going on inside his head.

"Lydia, what are you doing here?" Mrs Grey questioned, Cora moved slowly from where she was standing and poked her head out the door to see the strawberry blonde standing talking to Mrs Grey.

"Lydia's talking to Mrs Grey but I don't know why now, she'd never been interested in Stiles," Cora said turning her attention back to Scott and Stiles.

"Miss Hensen sent me to check if Stiles was okay," Lydia smiled innocently, looking at Mrs Grey and then glancing to see the back of Cora's head in the room.

"He's with Miss Hale and Mister McCall, go on back to class Lydia," Mrs Grey said, before Cora's hand poked out of the room and made a come here motion.

Mrs Grey picked up the phone before dialling the number for the Sheriff's station while she was looking at the computer Lydia took the opportunity to sneak into the room with Cora, Scott and Stiles. Stiles still rocking back and forth while Scott and Cora looked on helplessly as Stiles' breathing got faster.

"What happened?" Lydia asked quietly looking at Stiles and then at Cora.

"He started to have a panic attack...he started having them after his mom died," Cora was just as quiet in her response as they listened to Mrs Grey making another phone call this time to Isabella. "Did Miss Hensen really send you?"

"No...I wanted to check for myself, I remembered meeting Stiles when we were eight," Lydia spoke quietly before she mentioned that she better go back to class before Miss Hensen realised that she hadn't gone to the bathroom.

Cora poked her head out the door and motioned for Lydia to run back to class as Mrs Grey wasn't watching. Lydia did just that and darted back to class before Mrs Grey turned around to see Cora and Scott telling them that Isabella was on the way to pick up Stiles. Within ten minutes of Mrs Grey telling them that Isabella was on her way, she was standing at the front desk.

"Afternoon Isabella," Mrs Grey smiled at her, Isabella smiled back before Mrs Grey was speaking again. "He's in with Miss Hale and Mister McCall,"

"Afternoon Mrs Grey. Dad called me before you did to let me know that you were calling," Isabella spoke quickly glancing behind Mrs Grey into the room that the three children were in. "Thank you for calling. I'll take him home," Isabella smiled at her before Mrs Grey nodded allowing her into the room.

"Hi Isabella," Scott looked up a Isabella from the bed where he was sitting next to Stiles. "Stiles, Isabella's here,"

"Hi Scott," Isabella said before she crouched own in front of Stiles and spoke again. "Hey buddy, it's okay," Isabella held her arms out for Stiles and waited a minute before he slowly climbed into her arms. "Lets get you home hey?" Stiles nodded into her shoulder but was still panicking. "Derek'll pick you two up at three,"

"Lydia checked on Stiles," Cora spoke quickly as she watched Isabella expertly pick up Stiles bag while not letting go of Stiles who was clinging to her. "We'll be waiting for Der,"

"Did she just? When you go back to class you can tell her she can call if she has questions, okay?" Isabella asked, Scott and Cora both nodded before they said goodbye to Isabella and headed back to class. They'd only been gone for half an hour. Isabella carefully guided Stiles out of the room thanking Mrs Grey on the way out before she took Stiles to the waiting Jeep. "Come on buddy, up you get," Isabella helped Stiles into the front passenger seat before she stood next to him while he started to calm down slightly. She knew he wouldn't calm completely until he was home in a more familiar environment.


	16. Chapter 16: 2011

_A/N: Thanks for reading! More coming soon._

 _ **CH16 – 2011**_

Isabella sat with Derek, Laura, Jordan and Isaac – Laura with her arms still around Isaac in calming manner. Derek had decided to rest his head against Jordan's shoulder while they all ate breakfast. Isabella watching her friends and every so often glancing into the kitchen to keep an eye on Stiles.

"After food I'm showering, Jordan's shower pressure sucks," Isabella smirked signing at the same time causing Derek to laugh and agree and Jordan to semi-scowl. "What? It's true," Isabella signed sticking out her tongue.

"We'll be right here," Laura signed, Derek and Jordan nodded in agreement as Derek told Isaac what Laura had said.

"Right, well keep an eye on Stiles...I know Scott and Cora are with him but sometimes just sometimes he manages to get himself into a little trouble," Isabella said, remembering the first time that she'd showered when her father had gone to work and they'd left Stiles in the living room.

"He'll be fine," Derek shook his head watching as Isabella walked up the stairs and headed into the bathroom before Jordan took his head in his hands and kissed him. "What was that for?"

"You missed out last night," Jordan mumbled into the kiss having half heard what he'd said.

"Not in front of them," Derek laughed but kissed him back either way. "Lore's never approved," Derek smirked before standing up and pulling Jordan up with him.

"You two sit back down," Laura said, her voice breaking as she spoke and not signing.

As they moved to sit back down they heard something crash to the ground and Cora swearing under her breath. Scott calmly walked over to Stiles before taking his hand and guiding him over to the sink. Cora stuck her head out of the kitchen and motioned for one of them to join them. Derek nodded before walking into the kitchen to see what had happened.

"What happened?" Derek asked as Scott turned the tap on and started to run it over Stiles' hand.

"He knocked over the glass and cut his hand," Cora said picking up the shards of glass as Derek took over looking after Stiles while Scott went looking for the first-aid kit.

"Hey Stiles, I think we're going to take a little trip with Isabella today," Derek said grabbing the tea towel before quickly pressing it to Stiles hand and switching off the tap. Scott walked back into the kitchen with the first aid kit and Isabella in an oversized shirt.

"Hey buddy," Isabella smiled taking over from Derek who took the first aid kit from Scott and pulled out the antiseptic, a gauze pad and bandage. "Der hand it here," Scott started helping Cora pick up the shards of glass both of them grimacing as they waited for Isabella to say something to them.

"It's pretty deep, Bella...looks like he may need stitches," Derek told her watching as Isabella the antiseptic, gauze and bandage around Stiles' hand before they both noticed that his bottom lip was trembling. "Bella," Derek motioned with his head before the two of them both watched as Scott stood up and walked over to Stiles and gently pulled him into a hug.

Isabella smiled at Scott nodding to him as she put what they didn't use back into the first aid kit. Derek finished helping Cora clean up the rest of the glass before they all left the kitchen with Stiles pulling away from Scott and moving to his chair. Isabella sat between Derek and Jordan, with Jordan wrapping his arms around her while Scott sat next to Isaac. Cora made herself comfortable on the floor, leaning against Laura's legs.

"You know, mom could probably stop by today...she doesn't have work til after lunch," Scott said from where he was sitting next to Isaac.

"No, I'll take him into the hospital...I know he doesn't like it but I don't want him to associate home with doctors and nurses," Isabella said glancing to Stiles who was rocking on the spot in his chair. "I'll take him in a little while,"

"You sure? I mean mom can easily come here," Scott told her, he knew that Stiles liked his mother and knew that she was a nurse. "It might be easier than dealing with a panic attack?"

"Maybe, I...well I don't know," Isabella sighed, her head resting on Jordan's shoulder as Derek's arms found their way around both of them.

"Stiles, what would you like to watch?" Cora asked, she had a feeling that h was waiting for someone to ask him that particular question.

"Iron...Iron Man..." Stiles answered stopping rocking and looking at Cora who smiled before searching for the Iron Man DVD and sticking it in for everyone to watch.

After Iron Man was over, Isabelle took Stiles and Cora to the hospital – Cora wanting to go because Laura was starting to annoy her and she needed someone to talk to about it. Jordan and Derek could also see that Isaac was getting fed up with Laura trying to override Scott's helping him. Jordan, Derek and Scott were taking turns in teaching Isaac to sign.

"Hey Melissa," Isabella smiled when she saw Melissa at the nurses station, she had been called in earlier than she was scheduled.

"Hi Isabella, Cora what brings you girls here?" Melissa smiled, before Isabella stepped aside and they saw Stiles standing behind them before her eyes fell onto the bandage around his hand.

"Stiles had a little mishap today we had to wait until he calmed down enough to get him into the car," Isabella exclaimed as Cora gently took hold of Stiles elbow and held onto him to stop him from running.

Melissa nodded before she spoke to Stiles. "Hi Stiles, lets have a look at what you've done," Melissa smiled at him before she lead them into one of the exam rooms.

"Hi," Stiles was quiet as Melissa took hold of his hand with Cora having let go of him once they were in the room.

"What happened Stiles?" Melissa asked, she knew that sometimes he'd tell her what happened and others he wouldn't staying quiet.

Stiles looked at Isabella and then Cora shaking his head he didn't want to talk. Isabella sighed, before Cora told Melissa that Stiles had knocked over a glass when he was having breakfast. Melissa undid the bandage that Isabella had put on Stiles' hand before she grabbed some supplies and fixed up his hand again. Derek had been right, Stiles had needed stitches in his hand which had made him keep trying to pull away.

"Hey buddy, you need to stay still for Melissa," Isabella said standing behind Melissa as Cora stood whispering in her ear.

"It's alright Isabella, we'll take our time," Melissa smiled, as she steadied Stiles hand and checked to make sure that there was no more glass inside it. "Stiles, tell me about the grey wolf?"

"They're the largest wild members of the dog family, and they are territorial and live in packs of six to eight," Stiles rambled looking at Melissa and then at the hand that she was holding as she stitched up the cut in his hand.

"What do they like to eat?" Melissa questioned, getting Stiles to look at her again as she finished putting the last stitch in before putting some gauze on it and wrapping it up again.

"They're carnivores...they like to eat meat," Stiles said pausing for a second to think of what kind of meat they ate. "They eat deer, sheep and moose and sometimes rodents and fish,"

"Thank you Stiles," Melissa smiled at him before she spoke again. "We're all done now, Isabella can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Thank you Melissa," Stiles said quietly as Cora took him out to the chairs outside the room.

Melissa and Isabella waited until Stiles and Cora were seated outside, Cora keeping her hand on Stiles to stop him from going anywhere. Cora had also grabbed Stiles' Christmas decoration to keep him calm.

"Scott told me that Stiles had a panic attack at the school on Friday, did you know about it?" Melissa questioned, she knew that most times the High School would notify Isabella.

"No, Scott must have been able to get it under control...I stayed with Jordan last night – I was only home for dinner," Isabella answered, she was wondering why both Scott and her father hadn't said anything at dinner.

"He called me from the nurses office asking what to do, apparently it took Isaac and Cora's help," Melissa said, taking a deep breath as she looked at Isabella.

"It shows me that they're responsible, it's why dad trust's Scott when I'm not there and I do too," Isabella smiled, Scott was someone that Stiles had grown to love even if he didn't always know how to show it.


	17. Chapter 17: 2010

**A/N:** _Thanks for reading! Sorry its taken so long to update, next chapter won't take as long promise :)_

* * *

 _ **CH17 - 2010**_

Isabella sat with Jordan in the living room of his apartment, she was trying to get him used to signing more especially on the days when he refused to wear his hearing aids. Stiles was spending the day with the Hales at the library, Derek and Cora were planning on showing him a new section of the library. Jordan was getting more frustrated by the second and Isabella could tell just from his facial expressions.

"Relax," Isabella reached out and grabbed his hand stopping him. "You know we don't have to keep doing this,"

"I know...but if it goes completely I want to be ready," Jordan told her pulling his hand away from her only for her to take it again.

"Fine, but no more today," Isabella smiled at him moving to sit beside him before she found herself being pulled into his arms.

"You know, you and Der are the only constant things in my life lately," Jordan said resting his head against her shoulder.

"Hey, not just us. You've got Stiles, Scott and Cora too...and sometimes Laura no matter how annoying she can be," Isabella smirked, kissing the side of his head as they fell backwards onto the lounge. "And you always will,"

Jordan pulled Isabella closer to him and rested his head against hers kissing her every so often. Isabella laughed to herself, she would always remember the day that her father found her, Jordan and Derek in her bed when they were twenty. It hadn't been her fault that he was home early or that she'd forgotten to tell him that Stiles was being looked after by Talia.

"Do you regret falling in love with both Der and I?" Jordan questioned, linking hands with her as he spoke.

"Never," Isabella said turning her head to face him as she realised that she was sitting on his right hand side. "Do you?"

"Of course not, it's been seven years," Jordan signed, before there was a knock on his front door and muffled voices coming from the other side. "We were just kids,"

"Teenagers, we were sixteen," Isabella signed back yawning before she yelled that Jordan's door was open.

"But that wasn't when your dad found us," Jordan signed, they were eighteen it was weeks before Jordan left for the military.

"What are you two talking about?" Derek asked walking in with Stiles close to him, Cora had opted to stay at the library little longer.

"When the old man found us," Isabella answered, she knew that Stiles didn't know what they were talking about as she stood up. "Hey buddy, did you have a good day with Derek?"

Stiles looked up when he heard Isabella speak, but didn't move from being close to Derek. He wasn't entirely familiar with Jordan's house like he was his own house, Scott's and the Hales. Isabella smiled at Stiles and stood up and walked over to him, she only had to wait for a second before Stiles was hugging her.

"Hey buddy," Isabella signed to him as she pulled away, figuring that he was in his no talking mood now.

"Hi," Stiles signed back before his eyes were on Jordan wondering what he had been doing with his big sister.

"Did you have a good day with Derek?" Isabella signed as Derek moved over to Jordan, exposing Stiles to Isabella completely. Stiles nodded watching as Derek wrapped Jordan in his arms. "It's a no talking day all round then?" Isabella asked looking at Derek and Jordan watching as the two kissed.

"I had to leave him with Laura for a bit. Had a few things that mom wanted me to do," Derek explained after seeing the slightly perplexed look in his girlfriends face. "Cora came with me," he added as though it was an after thought.

"Right," Isabella nodded before Stiles stepped closer to her, this time he was the one waiting for a hug. "That explains the silence. Jordan's having issues,"

"What sort of issues are you having?" Derek signed to Jordan after he pulled away from him to free up his hands.

"The hearing-aid kind," Jordan signed back, before motioning to his ears and saying that they had been bothering him since the night before.

"Dork," Derek signed before pulling him closer. "Take Stiles home, I'll stay with Jordan,"

"Or you know..." Isabella smirked looking between the two men before her as Stiles decided to take hugging matters into his own hands.

Stiles hugged Isabella before pulling away from her and rocking on the balls of his feet with his eyes darting around the room. Isabella smiled at Stiles before telling him that she'd take him home and they could if he wanted to invite Scott to spend time with him. Stiles shook his head and looked at the door that he'd just walked in.

"Stiles, you wait here with Derek," Isabella said waiting a second before she moved to see Stiles nod at her. "Just going to grab my things," Isabella signed to Jordan who was still refusing to put his hearing-aids back in.

"Do you have to go?" Jordan signed as Isabella disappeared into his room and grabbed her bag and his left hearing-aid.

"Yes, but you guys can come with," Isabella signed handing him his hearing-aid before taking hold of Stiles' hand and leading him from the apartment.

"Jordan?" Derek whispered leaning against his left side so that his friend could hear him. "Yes or no?" Derek grinned, both knew that neither would stick around for long after the suggestion.

"Obviously the answer is yes," Jordan grinned signing to Derek as he pushed him towards the bedroom. "But later,"

Isabella allowed Stiles to lead the way, he'd seen the blue Jeep sitting out the front of the complex so he knew where he was going. Stiles stopped at the elevator, that was something that he still needed to be coaxed into. Isabella pressed the button and the two waited with Stiles rocking back and forth. When the elevator opened, Isabella stepped in first and then Stiles did almost instantly standing as close as he could to her.

"Hey buddy, it's okay. Tell me about the library?" Isabella smiled at him reassuringly as she pressed the button for the ground floor.

"There's a whole new section. It's all about comic books," Stiles told her before he went into detail about the different comic books that Derek and Cora showed him. "Derek's favourite is the X-Men, he likes Wolverine the best,"

"And do you have a favourite?" Isabella asked looking to Stiles as she saw the smile on his face from talking about the comics.

"I like the Iron Man comic's and the Captain America ones," Stiles answered looking down at his shirt and pointing to the Captain America shield.

"Do you know who I like?" Isabella smiled at him, she remembered telling Stiles about what her favourite comic book was and the character.

"You like Wolverine, like Derek,"


	18. Chapter 18: 2003

**CH18** – _2003_

10AM on a Saturday morning, Isabella sat on her bedroom floor with Stiles sitting in her lap, it was a rare thing for the 9 year old to want to be close to anyone. He rarely liked to be touched, so sitting on her lap was a rare thing. Claudia walked past Isabella's room, stopping and doing a double take before motioning for Noah to take a look.

"Is...is mommy..." Stiles stuttered over what he wanted to say before he started signing in her lap.

"Is mommy what buddy?" Isabella asked watching as his little hands started to move clumsily.

"Is mommy going to be better?" Stiles signed he wasn't sure what going on he did understand that their mother wasn't well.

"I don't know buddy, but you know how we can help mommy?" Isabella answered, she didn't know that their parents were standing just behind the door listening. "You can help her by reading to her," Isabella said when Stiles didn't say anything instead scooting as close as he could in her arms.

Noah wrapped his arm and Claudia and pulled her close as Isabella looked up before looking back at Stiles curled up in her lap. Isabella rocked Stiles back and forth as she watched his little hands moving telling her a story.

"What was that for?" Isabella asked as Stiles lowered his head and waited for her to kiss him back. Isabella smiled at him before kissing his cheek and hugging him again.

"Mommy not better," Stiles signed, as Isabella watched heir parents retreating figures.

"I know bud, mommy isn't well and daddy wants us to look after each other and her," Isabella answered, she didn't sign but kept a firm hold on Stiles as he curled tighter into her lap.

"What about daddy?" Stiles signed, Isabella laughed a little looking at the back of her brothers head.

"Daddy's going to need our help," Isabella answered gently picking Stiles up and turning him so that he was facing her.

Stiles nodded and buried his head in Isabella's shoulder smelling her hair at the same time, something that he would do from time to time as he got older and needed comfort. Isabella stood up being careful not to fall over with Stiles in her arms before she moved the two of them to her bed. Stiles didn't move from Isabella's arms as they sat on her bed, something that was still a rare occasion for him to do.

"Isabella, Derek and Jordan are here," Noah called from the bottom of the living room stairs before turning to face the two teenage boys before him. "Go on up boys, she's in her room with Stiles,"

"Thanks," Derek and Jordan nodded before the two of them made their way up to Isabella's room.

"Did you tell her we were coming?" Jordan questioned, he'd left it up to Derek to let her know that they were on the way.

"No neither of you told me," Isabella answered, glancing down at Stiles who had closed his eyes and was resting his head on her shoulder.

"Sorry," Derek gulped before he was sitting on one side of Isabella and Jordan was sitting on the other side.

"All good," Isabella smiled at him, leaning around Stiles to kiss him before doing the same to Jordan. "Hey buddy, did you want to say hello to Jordan and Derek?" Isabella spoke quietly as Stiles buried his head in her shoulder.

Stiles buried his head in Isabella's shoulder, before opening his eyes and looking at the two older boys. Stiles looked at Isabella and then at Jordan and Derek before looking back to Isabella and moving his right hand from being wrapped around her. Isabella nodded to Stiles, he'd known both boys since he was five. Stiles slowly raised his left hand to his forehead and saluted to Derek who smiled and returned the gesture. Stiles turned slightly and repeated the sign to Jordan who also returned the gesture.

"Stiles, buddy time for you to go and play with mommy and daddy," Isabella told him, Stiles nodded he knew his Saturday routine so he carefully climbed off of Isabella's lap and headed for the living room.

"Morning Bella," Jordan grinned before he and Derek were tackling her to the bed and the three of them were laying with their legs off the bed.

"Morning," Derek grinned pulling Isabella closer to him almost forcing Jordan to have to move to stay in contact with her.

"Didn't we just..." Isabella trailed off has Derek kissed her again, before she was resting her head on his shoulder and Jordan's on hers. "Never mind,"

"We have basketball at 10:30..." Derek stated, though neither he nor Jordan really wanted to play it was the finals and they had to.

"And you promised you'd come watch," Jordan added, running a hand over his face as the three of them sat up.

"I did?" Isabella feigned no knowledge of the agreement that she'd made with them but it was a standing one.

"Well duh," Derek nodded, his arms finding them around Isabella and Jordan at the same time.

"I hate you," Isabella muttered, glancing down and realising she was still in her pyjamas which neither Derek or Jordan had noticed. "Give me five,"

"We'll be downstairs," Jordan said once they'd both noticed what Isabella was looking at, her pyjamas. "Nice pyjamas by the way,"

"No knocking the Disney!"

Isabella pushed Derek and Jordan from her bedroom and quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a Disney hoodie. Derek and Jordan waited in the living room with Claudia, Noah and Stiles; Stiles gravitating towards Derek slowly to hug him. Noah and Claudia watched as Stiles tentatively wrapped his arms around Derek and hugged his legs lower half causing the teenager to look down at him and smile.


End file.
